


just try

by nakamotoyuto



Series: one shots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fic, Snacks & Snack Food, There's A Tag For That, background characters mark and jeno, is it cute idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamotoyuto/pseuds/nakamotoyuto
Summary: "all those snacks are mine, don't touch them."





	just try

Jaemin wasn't sure what he'd been expecting when Jeno asked him to take his spot at the stand for the afternoon. Raging fangirls, because their favourite boy wasn't there as he'd promised? Not one person showing up because the person manning it wasn't the basketball captain (as should be, since it was the stand for the basketball team), but Jaemin, random theater guy literally nobody knew? Jeno murdering him for abandoning the stand?

Well, whatever it'd been, it certainly wasn't the red-haired boy who showed up halfway through the day.

The boy had kind of came out of nowhere. Now, Jaemin had to admit he was doing a shit job at actually manning the stand and had instead wandered off to the fields next to the school. This was a highschool, not elementary. Kids could read, and it wasn't like Jaemin could tell the kids any more about the basketball team than they could read in the flyer.

He'd rounded the corner and sat down, taking out his notebook, just enjoying the bit of peace he'd finally been able to find. Jeno didn't deserve his loyalty. Jaemin bet he'd just wanted to run off with his boyfriend, Renjun. Jaemin couldn't really blame him, Renjun was the cutest. He wouldn't have done anything differently, had he been in Jeno's place. Not at all. Still, he felt like being petty about it. Jeno didn't have the  _right_ to abandon him like that!

After about twenty minutes of peace, two loud boys passed by, not even sparing a glance at Jaemin, who'd sat down with his back against the wall. One of them looked kind of old, but who was Jaemin to judge. Jeno looked like a grandpa as well, especially with the dumb white hair Renjun persuaded him to get. The older-looking boy gave the other (who had almost glaringly red hair) (what was the deal with people at this stupid high school and dying their hair in the most obnoxious of colours?? Just now Jaemin had seen a tiny looking boy with bright blue dyed hair. Must've hurt like hell.) some money, and walked out of the gate. 

Jaemin shrugged to himself, and after confirming he was alone again, played some music on his phone.

Now, you see, Na Jaemin was actually a people person. He wouldn't be able to do performances and theater pieces the way he did were he not. He just... liked contrasts, and sometimes he adored being completely alone, with just himself or one other quiet person, just to enjoy his thoughts and let his imagination go wild. He often stole Jeno's boyfriend to sit with him, since he also had a very vivid imagination, and liked the quiet just as much. Jaemin didn't like calling people dumb, but sometimes he couldn't help but think Jeno was a bit too scatterbrained to do it with him. Or rather, he had a very simple mind and it worked very effectively for him, just focusing on Renjun, Jaemin, his family, basketball and school. His imagination was just ... well, not very... imaginative.

Ten minutes later the boy with the obnoxious hair colour returned, this time his arms full of snacks. Must've went to the vending machine. Jaemin didn't say hi, and the boy didn't either. He didn't even look at Jaemin, or comment on the music still playing on his phone, but instead took out his phone, dumped his snacks on the grass next to Jaemin and sat down a few feet away from him.

Strange boy. 

Jaemin looked a few times from the boy to the snacks, to the boy, to the snacks, but when the boy didn't look back or didn't even acknowledge Jaemin looking at him, let alone his existence, Jaemin turned his attention back to the sky and closed his eyes.

For about ten more minutes, it was quiet and pretty peaceful, Jaemin almost forgetting the other boy was next to him in the first place. Then, he heard rustling beside him, and the boy started talking.

Objectively speaking, he had a really nice voice. Kind of sweet, an unique pitch to it, but not annoying. Really nice. Also not just objectively speaking. When Jaemin realised the boy was on the phone, he pinched his eyes shut with a but more urgency than before. He hoped the boy wasn't looking at him. Jaemin knew very well his face told whatever he felt. He couldn't lie, and he was pretty sure the warmth on his cheeks was a blush.

"Hyuck, go to bed early. Hyuck, don't eat too many snacks. Hyuck, be careful on your way home. Mark, I'm not a damn baby!" the boy, probably named Hyuck or something alike, said, sounding annoyed but not at all at the same time. Mark was probably  a friend of his. Jaemin was good at picking up small things. 'Hyuck' sounded more teasing than annoyed. 

With the thought that 'Hyuck' must be distracted now, Jaemin carefully opened his eyes and looked over to the boy. He was talking animatedly on the phone to earlier mentioned Mark, and had turned his back to Jaemin. Careful not to listen too much to what 'Hyuck' was exactly saying, he turned his attention to his surroundings.

The first thing his eyes almost automatically fell on was the huge pile of snacks, unceremoniously dumped next to him on the ground. Nothing was opened yet. There was a lot. 

Jaemin wasn't a thief, but seeing the amount of snacks that was so, so close to him, so easy to take.... it made him realise how little he'd eaten today, and how hungry he actually was. Before he could even tell himself to back off, he felt his hand creep slowly closer and closer to the snacks.

"Don't fucking try it."

Jaemin almost got a heart attack, but didn't move.

"I'm serious, idiot. All those snacks are mine. Don't touch them."

Oh. The boy was talking to him.

"So you're not blind."

"What makes you think I am? It's not like a blind person could see it if you were or weren't trying to steal my snacks right now."

Jaemin scoffed. "Your back is turned to me. It's not like you can."

The boy turned around, a smirk on his lips. "You just gave yourself away."

Jaemin tried to not let his heart jump out of his throat at the smile the boy threw at him, and smiled back, lifting his hands innocently. "I did nothing wrong."

"You're only making it worse for yourself."

"I seriously don't see where you could get that assumption from, like, I'm practically the embodiment of innocence, right?" Jaemin rattled on, smiling widely but not daring to look at the boy's face, instead focusing on the snacks and his hands and the sky and the ground and the wall and the grass and his shoes and basically anywhere that wasn't the boy. "Like... Me! Na Jaemin, who's never done a thing wrong in his whole life!"

The boy chuckled, and Jaemin's heart did a dumb jump again. "You keep making it worse, Na Jaemin."

"I seriously never stole any of your snacks!" Jaemin continued, nervously wringing his hands. Wasn't he supposed to be the confident gay? Where did his nerves of steel go? Why did they have to betray him  _now?_   "They just looked very, very cute, I was only a little bit hungry and I was just admiring them! Yes, admiring them. From afar. Never touched any snacks!"

The boy smiled and held a chocolate bar out to Jaemin, which effectively shut him up.

"I know of you, Na Jaemin. Amazing stage presence, a flirt when he finds a person willing to be flirted with. I'm Lee Donghyuck."

Jaemin was aware he looked like a fish. He knew, okay. He just... 

Lee Donghyuck fried his brain. That was it. Nothing he could do against it.

"I don't want your stupid snacks," Jaemin blurted out, and he immediately hit his own arm for it.  _Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb. Hungry!_

Lee Donghyuck laughed. It sounded like angels, probably. Jaemin had never heard an actual angel, but he figured this must be the closest thing. 

"How about we share now, and next time you let me have some of yours."

 _Next time?_ Just what was that supposed to mean? Was Jaemin doomed? Yeah, probably, but would the reason of that be Lee Donghyuck? Sharing snacks? Next time?

"Okay," Jaemin choked out, and sat back against the wall with a dazed feeling in his head. He probably looked dumb, but Lee Donghyuck only smiled endearlingly at him. Jaemin failed to notice the small blush that was mirrored on Donghyuck's cheeks, but that didn't matter. He'd get plenty chances to see it in the near future.

 

When Jeno found him, almost two hours later, he and Hyuck had shifted considerably closer to each other, now sitting with their shoulders touching, Hyuck leaning his head on Jaemin's shoulder when he found something particularly funny. About twenty minutes ago, Hyuck had written his number on Jaemin's inner arm, and every now and then he looked at it to make sure these past two and a half hours weren't some dumb fever dream.

In the following ten, twenty, thirty and even sixty years, Donghyuck never scolded him for stealing his snacks again.

**Author's Note:**

> im very much aware jeno was probably a theater nerd as well, rather than a basketball jock, but who cares its for the sTORy. also decided i wasnt ever gonna write more chapters so err yay


End file.
